SARANGHAE ! Ver III
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: "ikhlaskan kepergiannya, karna dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Sehun sudah mati bersama perasaanku, jadi hiduplah mulai sekarang tanpa bayang-bayangnya..." - Kris. LANJUTAN SARANGHAE VER II, KRISHUN AGAIN.. REVIEW JUSSEYO...
1. Chapter 1

SARANGHAE VER 3

Cast : KrisHun, Kaihun, KrisLu, Kailu, ChanBaek, ChanHun

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, Boys Love

.

.

Warning !

YAOI Loh.. hihihhihi

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Oh Dhan Mi Present !

.

.

Capter 1

.

.

**Yang belum baca Saranghae Ver II ayo di baca dulu gih, biar nggak bingung...**

**.**

**.**

_**2009, Hospital In Jeju**_

"_suster.. suster, apa itu pasien yang baru saja meninggal?" tanya seorang Uisa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang mayat, _

"_nde Uisanim.."_

" _baiklah silahkan keluar biar aku memeriksa identitasnya dulu..." Uisa itu pun memeriksa sang mayat, namun sebuah suara lenguhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera dokter itupun berbalik. Ia segera memeriksa mayat orang yang ada di belakangnya dan memeriksa denyut nadinya memastikan pendengarannya. Sang Uisa tertegun ternyata denyut nadi mayat itu masih terasa walau sangat lemah. Mengabaikan tugas awalnya, ia pun mendorong mayat itu menuju ruang operasinya, namun ia tidak sadar kalau papan identitas dari pasien yang di bawanya itu terjatuh._

_Beberapa menit kemudian masuklah beberapa petugas rumah sakit membawa mayat baru, petugas itu tidak sengaja melihat papan identitas yang terjatuh dan melihat kalau ada satu mayat yang belum di beri identitas. Sang petugas pun menaruh identitas yang seharusnya tidak ia tempatkan di sana karna pemilik identitas itu sudah di bawa pergi oleh seorang dokter._

_**Nama : Choi Sehun**_

_**Umur : 18 tahun**_

_Kemudian datanglah petugas rumah sakit yang ingin membawa mayat Sehun dan membawanya pergi tanpa sadar kalau sebenarnya mayat yang di bawanya adalah bukan mayat yang bernama Choi Sehun, melainkan mayat orang lain yang tidak di ketahui identitasnya._

_Sementara di dalam ruang operasi seorang dokter dengan beberapa suster sedang memeriksa seorang pasien yang sudah di ketahui penyakitnya itu adalah penderita kanker hati. Sang dokter pun melirik ke arah mayat dekat pasien yang di periksanya. Ia mencium wajah mayat itu dengan sayang,_

"_maafkan ayah, tapi ayah harus menyelamatkannya..." ujarnya pada mayat yang di ketahui adalah anaknya itu._

"_kita akan melakukan operasi transplantasi hati sekarang..." ujar sang Dokter kemudian memulai pekerjaannya memindahkan hati anaknya yang sudah meninggal karna sebuah kecelakaan ke dalam tubuh pasien yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya itu. _

_Selama berjam-jam sang dokter melakukan operasi hingga akhirnya ia bisa bernafas legah karna pasien yang sudah di anggap menjadi mayat itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lagi dan jantungnya bisa berdetak lagi. Untung saja, golongan darah anaknya sama dengan pasien yang di tolongnya. Sang Dokter pun keluar dan kembali ke ruang mayat ingin menyelsaikan pekerjaannya yang beberapa jam lalu ia tunda. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat rajang pasien yang tadi sudah kosong._

"_suster di mana pasien yang berada di sini?" tanyanya panik,_

"_pasien yang bernama Sehun itu, ia sudah di bawa keluarganya beberapa jam yang lalu.." jawab sang suster._

"_MWO?"_

"_Sehun..." ah, ia teringat pasti nama pasien yang di selamatkannya itu adalah Sehun. "tap—"_

"_ada masalah Uisanim.." tanya sang suster heran,_

_Sang Dokter menggeleng, lalu bagaimana caranya sekarang ia memberitahu kabar gembira pada keluarganya kalau sebenarnya pasien yang bernama Sehun itu masih hidup. Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah, sang Dokter pun melangkah menuju ruang informasi. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanya nama dan identitas pasien yang sama sekali tidak membantunya, menurut informasi Sehun adalah mayat yang tidak mati di dalam rumah sakit, ia hanya di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di beri sedikit pengawet karna dia akan di bawa ke Seoul._

_Akhirnya Sang Dokter pun kembali ke ruangan operasi dan melihat pasien yang baru saja di selamatkannya. "namamu Sehun, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi anakku menggantikan anakku Kevin. Aku tidak akan mengubah namamu, hanya saja margamu akan berganti sesuai dengan margaku, dan karna mulai sekarang aku di tugaskan di L.A, kau akan ku bawa ke sana bertemu dengan istriku, aku berharap semoga kau bisa mengobati luka batin istriku yang kehilangan Kevin. Sehun mulai sekarang namamu di Amerika adalah Steve..."_

_._

_**At Seoul**_

_Mayat Sehun langsung di makamkan tanpa ada yang ingin melihatnya lagi. Tidak ada yang berani melihat wajah Sehun setelah mereka sampai di Seoul, Nyonya Choi langsung menginginkan pemakaman Sehun tidak ingin terlalu larut bersedih karna teringat wajah anaknya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan kini terlihat pucat, cukup sekali saja ia melihatnya dan itu sudah membuat seakan pijakannya hilang di telan bumi._

_Di tempat pemakaman Sehun. Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun dan juga Kai masih saja setia berdiri mematung di tempat, mereka memandang batu nisan Sehun seolah tenggelama dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara isakan karna menangis, mereka semua menangis dalam diam membiarkan air mata kesedihan itu terus mengalir membasahi pipi mereka._

_Sungguh hebatnya kau Sehun, kau telah membuat kelima orang yang sangat mencintaimu kini menangis tiada henti. Bahkan hujan yang seharusnya turun di musim panas itu kini mengalir begitu derasnya seakan ikut menangis bersama mereka. Mereka bahkan membiarkan dinginnya air hujan menembus jas hitam milik mereka tanpa perduli mereka akan sakit setelahnya. Mereka terlalu sedih dan merasa sakit untuk merasakan sakit yang lain._

_Namun satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu adalah mereka menangisi orang yang salah, karna orang yang mereka tangisi saat itu masih hidup dan bernafas. _

.

.

.

_**2014, Masa sekarang..**_

_**.**_

Sehun menghela nafas, ini sudah seminggu sejak ia berada di Korea dan ia belum menemukan sebuah tempat atau objek yang menarik untuk di foto. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuatnya kesal, semenjak pertemuannya dengan tetangga barunya itu, pagi-paginya ia harus merasa jengkel karna terus bertutur sapa dengan tetangganya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Mata Sehun mengedar di seluruh penjuru cafe yang terlihat cukup sepi di pagi hari. Ia menyeruput bubble teanya sambil terus melihat sekeliling, dan akhirnya ia berhenti menyeruput melihat seseorang yang terasa familiar di hatinya namun sangat asing di matanya.

Sehun buru-buru mengangkat kamera yang tergantung di lehernya siap membidik gambar _namja _yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya itu. Sehun mengambil beberapa gambar sampai ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan mengambil gambar _namja _manis yang sedari menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya yang terlihat sangat keren, namun senyumnya memudar menyadari sesuatu. Ia kemudian melirik lagi _namja _yang menjadi objek potretnya itu, ternyata _namja _itu sudah berjalan keluar. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Sehun pun menyimpan beberapa lembar won uangnya dan menyusul laki-laki itu.

GREP..

"hay..."

Sehun menatap heran _namja _yang baru saja di potretnya itu karna _namja _itu melotot terkejut, tidak menakutkan namun kesannya malah lucu.

"hay, _annyeong_..." sapanya lagi dengan bahasa korea,

"Se—Sehun..."

"kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Atau ki—GREPP..." lagi, untuk kedua kalinya Sehun di peluk oleh dua orang yang di anggapnya cukup menarik selama berada di korea, ah yang pertama coret karna dia ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, kedua orang yang memeluknya itu sebelumnya memanggil nama koreanya. Apa nama Sehun begitu pasaran di korea?

"permisi ka—"

"Sehun.. kau Sehun? Benarkah kau Sehun? Kau darimana saja? Kau tidak ingat aku, aku ini Byun Baekhyun, _hyung_mu..." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Dan aku ini tidak memiliki _hyung_, namaku memang Sehun, tapi nama asliku adalah Steve..." protes Sehun namun masih terkesan sopan,

"apa yang kau katakan, kau ini Sehun, bukan Steve ata—"lagi-lagi Sehun menepis tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun lag-lagi menelan ludah kekecewaan.

"dengar yah, aku ini sama sekali tidak mengenalmu ak—"

"Baekkie, kau sedang berbicara dengan sia—OMMONA..." Chanyeol yang baru saja datang bermaksud untuk menjemput Baekhyun pergi ke kantor harus melotot horor melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun.

"_ukh, dia siapa lagi_.." batin Sehun miris,

"Sehun kau bangkit dari kubur..." ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah horor membuat Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari kekecewaannya dan mendelik kearah Chanyeol.

Sehun memijit kepalanya pusing, setelah Chanyeol siapa lagi yang akan di temuinya. Melihat kebingungan Sehun, akhirnya Baekhyun menarik Sehun menuju meja yang ada di luar cafe yang memang di sediakan untuk orang yang suka bersantai di luar.

"kau benar bukan Sehun, Choi Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun mulai menguasai emosinya. Ia mulai mengerti kalau orang yang di depannya ini memang bukan Sehun, adik kesayangannya.

Sehun mengagguk, "namaku memang Sehun, tapi bukan Choi Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun, tapi itu Cuma nama koreaku karna selama ini aku tinggal di L.A..." jelas Sehun membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela nafas sambil memijit hidungnya. Apa memang ada orang yang begitu mirip? Walau sikap Sehun sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih manja, Sehun mereka dulu adalah Sehun yang selalu tersenyum dewasa mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"kalian ada apa memanggil kam—ASTAGAA Jantungku.." Luhan langsung memegangi dadanya melihat Sehun duduk di depannya. Lain halnya dengan Kai, sama seperti Kris. Ia terlihat tertegun melihat Sehun duduk di depannya.

Sehun yang melihat dua orang baru saja datang langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan dan kai bergantian, namun pandangannya berhenti melihat Kai. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat ia melihat ke empat orang yang sangat asing di matanya ini. Ia seperti mengenal dan merasa merindukan ke empat _namja _ yang di depannya ini. Ada perasaan bersalah saat ia melihat wajah sendu _namja _yang sedang duduk di depannya itu, wajah Baekhyun yang sempat menjadi objek potretnya itu.

"dia bukan Sehun..." ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kai serentak melihat ke arahnya. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ukh, kenapa hatinya mengatakan tidak suka melihat wajah sendu itu.

"dia hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Sehun.." ujar Baekhyun lagi, kali ini di ikuti dengan senyumnya. Dan lagi, Sehun merasa aneh melihat senyum itu, senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"kalian memanggilku ke sini ada apa?" Sehun mengenal suara itu. Suara menyebalkan yang selalu di jumpainya setiap pagi. Suara yang entah kapan sudah di hafalnya tanpa ia minta.

"Kris..." gumam Luhan,

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dengan wajah datar menyebalkan seperti biasanya, "kau memanggilku untuk melihat orang yang tidak penting ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar,

"maafkan aku Kris, aku hanya terkejut tadi..." sesal Baekhyun,

Kris menghela nafas, ia juga sangat tahu. Orang yang paling terpukul dengan kepergian Sehun adalah Baekhyun.

"ikhlaskan kepergiannya, karna dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Sehun sudah mati bersama perasaanku, jadi hiduplah mulai sekarang tanpa bayang-bayangnya..."ujar Kris masih dengan tanpa ekspresinya kemudian meninggalkan halaman cafe itu menuju mobilnya.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan juga Luhan juga ikut pergi setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada Sehun. Dan kini tinggal Sehun yang termenung di tempatnya, entah kenapa ia sekarang merasa kesepian dan kehilangan setelah kepergian mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Siapa orang yang katanya mirip dengannya itu?

"_ikhlaskan kepergiannya, karna dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Sehun sudah mati bersama perasaanku, jadi hiduplah mulai sekarang tanpa bayang-bayangnya..."_

Perkataan Kris terus terbayang di otaknya. Entah kenapa hatinya serasa di remukkan saat Kris dengan dinginnya mengatakan itu. Dan entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin menjadi Sehun yang mempunyai sahabat seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan juga Kai yang sepertinya sangat menyayanginya.

"aku harus menelphone daddy.." gumamnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya mencari tempat dan obejek-objek yang ingin di potretnya.

.

.

_To Be Countiuned_

Hay.. Hay.. annyeong...

Dhan Mi Back bawa FF Lanjutan Saranghae Ver III.

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Masih penasaran bacanya? Atau merasa bosan? Oklah, moga alasan gua masuk akal yah? Dan jangan minta Dhan Mi cepat update, karna Dhan Mi Cuma ketik ini Cuma buat ngejawab pertanyaan kalian, Ok. Sekarang Dhan Mi mau sibuk urus masuk universitas dulu, itung-itung persiapannya.

.

BIG THANKS FOR

** .**

**h3s0102,,,****sehunnoona****,,, ****cuyy,,, ****hyun seung 9809****,,, ****Oh Jizze****,,, ****LKCTJ94****,,, ****Dandan mimi,,, ****azloef****,,, ****Odult Maniac****,,, ****zoldyk****,,, ****OhKkaebLulu****,,, ****Benivella****,,, ****oh hihi,,, ****Mr. Jongin albino****,,, ****DeerIAM****,,, ****afifah kulkasnyachangmin****,,, ****lisan santana 3****,,, ****guest,,, ****chuapExo31****,,, ****jeje,,, ****realyounges529****,,, ****Bacon ExoStan****,,, ****xxx,,, ****nin nina****,,, ****NaturalCandy1994****,,, ****Khe-Ai Dyanka****,,, ****luexohun,,, ****Bubbletea94****,,, ****BlueKim,,, ****krismi,,, ****oktaviarita rosita****,,, ****vakmalia9****,,, ****momo,,, ****sanyewook,,, ****Hyeonbi162****,,, ****Milkasoonja****,,, ****Kancut Sehun****,,, ****hun aku,,, ****Bananaminion12****,,, ****YoungChanBiased****,,, ****ifi sehuna,,, ****dialuhanie**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**

**Again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PENGUMUMAN BUAT YANG SUKA BACA FF DHAN MI - KAIHUN DAN KRISHUN DHAN MI, MULAI SEKARANG SEMUA FF DHAN MI YANG PAIRINGNYA KRISHUN DAN KAIHUN BAKALAN DHAN MI POST DI GROUP..**

**GROUPNYA : SILAHKAN CHEK MY PROFIL**


End file.
